The invention relates to an electrical appliance connector which has a means for the accommodation of at least one fuse cartridge having an insulating tube with two electrically conductive end caps and a fusible wire disposed in the insulating tube and connecting the end caps to one another. In a known manner, the connector has a body of insulating material with at least one recess, a fuse cartridge holder releasably inserted into the recess, a bottom contact disposed in the recess to make contact with the first end cap of the fuse cartridge, and at least one side contact also disposed in the recess, while the fuse cartridge holder has an insulating part which can be grasped externally, an electrically conductive clip for holding the second end cap of the fuse cartridge, and at least one contact for the electrical connection of the clip to the side contact in the recess in the insulating base.
In known electrical connectors of this kind, the fuse cartridge holder is retained in its active position inserted into the recess in the insulating body either by means of a screw thread or by means of a so-called bayonet joint. In both cases, the fuse holder has to be rotated for insertion and for removal. The need for the rotatability of the holder limits the designer's freedom with regard to the configuration of the means for the electrical connection of the clip gripping the second end cap of the fuse cartridge to the side contact disposed fixedly in the recess in the insulated base.
The present invention, therefore, is intended for the solution of the problem of designing an electrical connector of the kind described above such that the holder will not have to be rotated in order to lock the fuse cartridge in its active position in the recess in the insulated body.